


Dragon Age Drabbles

by EzzyDean



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of Dragon Age/Dragon Age II drabbles and prompts from my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Next Love Story

> He didn’t know when he had fallen for her, there was no moment of brilliance as his brain dawned upon the realization, but he knew why.  It was the way she stood on her own - fierce, determined, proud - bowing to no man or woman, yet was willing to kneel next to a child and wipe tears from their cheek without hesitation.  The way her mind blazed through possibilities and solutions while her eyes claimed she knew nothing.  Her soft words carried the weight and knowledge of someone who had lived a hundred lifetimes and could whisper secrets and plans and compel men to listen.  There was how she kept her passions and anger hidden deep inside herself and on the rare times they surfaced her sharp tongue slipped on a poisonous coat.  How she wasn’t bred a high class citizen but still outshone them all in her humble attire.  Then there was the way he would catch her staring into a fire and see it reflecting the coals of her struggles, urging her to give into the desires and just do what people expected out of someone like her, but she would not give in choosing to take a deep breath and drop another wall of ice over her heart instead, afraid to let her warmth reach out too far.

When Bethany leaned her chin on his shoulder, letting her hair fall on his bare chest, he shut the journal.

"What are you writing now, Varric?  Your next big love story?"  He slid his finger along her cheek and smiled, watching the way the fire flickered in her eyes.  When he didn’t respond she grew serious and he saw the walls start rising.  As much as she trusted him she still couldn’t help when her instincts kicked in.  Finally he chuckled and drew her in for a quick kiss.

"I’m not sure it’s the next big story, exactly.  But it’s something like that."  Pulling her into his lap he nuzzled at her neck, causing her to laugh.  "Maybe someday I’ll even let you read it to me, Sunshine."


	2. There Is No Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [this image](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu055pq4Un1r3h9y1o1_500.jpg)

Aveline the former Ferelden soldier who fought the corruption at the head of the guard in the city she claimed as her new home and then rebuilt the pride of the guard from the ground up.

Anders the self-proclaimed former Grey Warden who spends his time in the dark parts of the city healing others and offering a helping hand all while trying to incite the change that would raise mages from dangerous animals that should be caged to equals deserving of life in the eyes of the people.

Merrill the First to the Keeper of her clan who loves the history of her people and so desperately wants to help them restore what once was theirs that she turns to blood magic and as a consequence is scorned and shunned by humans, mages, and even her clan.

Fenris the former slave who finally found a place to rest from the hunt of his master and in doing so found a place where he was needed so he spends the time waiting to free himself from his master by finding other slavers and taking care of them.

Isabela the pirate who stole the right thing from the wrong people one too many times and wound up stranded in a city that was on the brink of disaster but was just right for a person like her to sweep through and settle some of the debts that followed her wherever she went.

Varric the storyteller and information collector of Kirkwall who went on an expedition and experienced the heartbreak of betrayal only a family member could cause but still came out the other side to tell of it with a laugh as he ordered another round of drinks for this misguided ragged group of foreigners who each held a piece of the puzzle of what happened to Kirkwall.

Hawke the personification of heroic deeds and impossible odds that Varric weaved into the story one day when no one would believe that a single former slave took down a slaver den all on his own or that one woman fought her way through the corruption of the guards all alone.  Hawke had Aveline’s determination, Isabela’s cunning, Fenris’s fugitive status, Ander’s passion, Merrill’s mind, and Varric’s silver tongue.  Hawke was the best of them and the worst of them all rolled into one hero.


	3. AveBela - Back Rubs

Isabela smiled as a sigh escaped Aveline’s surprisingly, as she had found out earlier, soft lips when her nimble fingers danced across the freckles that dotted the warrior’s shoulders.  Watching the red-orange hair spread over her pillow in the candlelight for a moment she felt it, that familiar mix of feelings that, when she least expected it to, would occasionally strike her like a fist in her gut.  She could be watching a ship leave the harbor or see a hint of a sunset through the high buildings in the city and that mix – longing, regret, lust, jealousy – would flare up for a moment.  Giving in to the least of her current temptations she planted a quick kiss on a freckle near Aveline’s neck before covering it with her thumb, laughing as the other woman weakly batted at the pirate straddling her back.

"I told you no funny business back there.  Just do what you said you’d do and be done with it."  

 

“Just do what I said I’d do, huh?”  After watching the other woman wince every time she turned her head for over a week Isabela had finally, giving in to one of those irritating little temptations, offered to work the kink out of her neck for her on one condition.  

Leaning past Varric she had planted her elbows on the table and tapped her lips, winking at Aveline, “Just give me a nice big kiss in front of our band of misfits here and I’ll take care of that mean ole pain in your neck.”  She watched Aveline narrow her eyes as a blush that had very little to do with the one mug of ale she’d been nursing washed across her cheeks making those precious freckles pop out.  Isabela had leaned forward even further and tapped Aveline’s nose with each word for emphasis.  “Just one kiss.”  Slapping Isabela’s hand away she stood up, leaning towards the pirate as the group fell silent.

“ _You_  are the biggest pain in my neck.”  She spoke clearly before turning on her heel and stomping to the bar.  Isabela heard the front door open and said quite loudly that she needed to relieve herself before hurrying down the hallway, stomach sinking and feeling ridiculous.  Aveline never took her up on her advances, hell most of the time she didn’t even play along at all, yet she continued to make a fool out of herself.  At least with Varric or Hawke, or even Fenris, there was some friendly and occasionally crude banter.  She returned a few minutes later and had spent the rest of the evening subtly watching Aveline nurse her second drink and absently rub at her neck while the others joked and made grand plans to solve all the world’s problems. 

Eventually everyone else wandered home and it was just Aveline, Varric, and her sitting around quietly talking.  No great schemes or discussion of world tragedies, just the soft comfort of friends talking about everything and nothing.  She headed to the bar for her and Varric’s fifth or sixth mug, she hadn’t been paying much attention to her drinks after Aveline had slapped her hand away like she was a child reaching for a sweet she had been forbidden to have, and glanced back to see Aveline laughing at something Varric said.  A little wave of jealousy snuck up on her and she quickly turned back to the bar and grabbed the drinks.  Thunking Varric’s in front of him she went to take her spot across from him planning on beating him at a hand or two of cards before heading up to bed.  When she passed Aveline’s seat at the head of the table the red-head grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into her lap.  Varric’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair as Aveline dug her fingers into Isabela’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.  She barely had time to register how soft Aveline’s lips were before it was over.  “There.  You got your bloody kiss now will you help with this damned pain in my neck?”  From her new seat she slowly set her mug down as Aveline shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the kink in her neck, turning red under Varric’s scrutiny.

“Well Varric isn’t quite ‘the group’ and that wasn’t exactly a big kiss but I suppose I could be generous this time.”  Isabela lazily dropped her arm around Aveline’s shoulder.

“Just spit it out already.  Will you help with this or not?  Because if not I think it’s best I just go to bed.”  Varric muttered something about taking his drink to his room and left with a grin.  After a minute of watching Isabela’s sly grin Aveline grew impatient and moved to stand up.  Isabela slipped to her feet and took her hand, leading the way to her room.  Once there she smiled as Aveline looked around the room for the first time.  Even with all the time the group had spent in The Hanged Man she had never ventured into Isabela’s rooms.  Isabela locked the door and instructed the other woman to strip, rolling her eyes and giving an exaggerated sigh when Aveline protested but turning her back as the other woman slipped off her clothing and rushed into Isabela’s bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

“I’m sure you don’t look all that bad naked.”  Isabela teased as she undid the buckles on her boots.  “I mean with all that armor you lug around you should be plenty lean at least.”  She would never admit to all the times she had lain in bed, alone or, much less often lately it seemed, with company and wondered just how lean or muscular Aveline really was under that armor.  Wondered if her pale skin was marked with anything other than the smattering of freckles Isabela had glimpsed on occasion.  Wondered what her hair felt like slipping through her fingers.  Wondered just what her skin would taste and feel like.  Varric would have accused her of being obsessed with Aveline and Merrill would have accused her of being infatuated with the woman.  Tugging off her boots she smiled to herself.  None of that mattered right now because she had Aveline here in her bed and even if it was just for a massage that was enough for now.

“Just no funny business, alright?”  Aveline’s voice was muffled in the pillows she had dug her face into when she rolled over and Isabela giggled as she picked up a corner of the covers, catching the briefest glimpse of a pale leg before the covers were yanked from her fingers.  “I mean it.”

“Fine, fine.  Spoilsport.”  Isabela muttered as she positioned herself on Aveline’s back and drew down the covers, exposing pale shoulders covered in freckles.  She ran her fingers across the freckles and smoothed out the tense skin, smiling when she heard the tiny sigh.  “I wonder…” she murmured to herself as she bent forward and dropped a quick kiss on Aveline’s neck.


	4. Zevran & Wynne - Forever

“You say that word an awful lot you know.”  Wynne was leaning up against a tree listening to the elf telling about one of his many adventures and Zevran cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning at her tone.

“Which word?  Bosom?  It is a fine word.  And you have a fine bosom, if I may say so.”  She waved away his sweet voice, knowing all to well the words he would say.  The tender things he would whisper.

“No.  Forever.  For someone with as much,” she paused for a moment and stared up at the sky, “experience with the harsh reality of the truth of forever you like to say it a lot.”  His laugh was charming, as was his smile, when he looked over the group, but she could see the darkness in his eyes rose to leave.

“Time is a harsh mistress, my dear Wynne, and forever is but one of her mysteries.  Is it so bad to delve into the fantasy of it?”  He slipped something in her hand as he passed by her on the way back to camp. A piece of parchment with a picture of her, a much younger her, smiling sketched on it.  ”Friendship.  Love.  Companionship.  Some things can last forever, if you treasure them enough.”  His voice reached out to her from the shadows.


End file.
